


Secret Child

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [165]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, F/M, Laura Hale Dies, Laura Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Mother, One Night Stands, Sheriff Stilinski is still Stiles Stilinski's Father, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Laura never made mistakes. She was perfect, so obviously one of her mistakes had to turnout perfect even if another mistake she made took her life leaving Derek alone to raise her son Stiles, the son of John Stilinski not that the man knew he had a son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow travelers, welcome to this cold realm of a badly written story that has been created in 15Minutes so please be warned that here will be great mistakes and a dreadful plot if in fact there is a plot. 
> 
> This little tale was demanded by my dear friend who shall be called this dreadful time around Pink-Paperclip, and her heart desired a fic where Stiles mom isn’t Claudia or the Sheriff isn’t Stiles’ dad, but that one of the parents doesn’t even know about Stiles being their kid…. Yeah that’s all she gave me and I’ve noticed my friends are lacking in the area of ideas. 
> 
> Still hopefully someone likes this.

  
When Laura returned to New York after a quick trip back to Beacon Hills Derek had sensed a change in his sister, her familiar scent had a difference to it that didn’t unnerve him as much as he imagined any change should, if anything this sudden change in her scent be it faint made him more keen to be near her, watch over her and make sure she was safe and well.

When Derek had mentioned in passing that he felt something was different about his sister she’d laughed it off as him being ridiculous, but as weeks passed not only did Laura’s scent continue to change but so did her behavior suddenly their apartment wasn’t right and Laura started to hunt for a new one, and she seemed to suddenly to develop a split personality feeling moody one day and joyful the next.

They moved four times in four weeks because one apartment started to smell wrong to Laura only a week after they’d moved into it, the second was according to Laura surrounded by too many buildings which was a strange complaint considering they were living in the big apple itself, in the end the apartment Laura fell in love with and which she called perfect was one that was only a couple of streets away from Central Park; it was a ridiculously expensive piece apartment but Laura had loved it, and it was ready and waiting for them as soon as they money was exchanged. The apartment wasn’t as modern or as vast as apartment number two or even the one they’d set out from on their hunt for a new place to call home, but to keep his sister happy Derek did his best to settle into their new home even if it was a bit of a pain especially as Laura became a complete Alpha when it came to the interior of their new home; yes, even Derek’s own room had to look and feel a certain way for Laura not to lose it.

It was soon after they’d moved in and settled into their new apartment that Laura began to behave even more for the lack of a better word unstable. Laura cleaned and cleaned, reorganized and reorganized again, and she hardly left their apartment, her once social nature disappeared leaving behind a person who refused to leave the apartment most days. Laura also started to crave more of Derek’s attention to the point where he couldn’t even go out for a run without her becoming upset with him, she also grew highly anxious whenever he took too long when buying groceries without her, and most nights they ended-up sharing a bed.

Still none of Laura’s behavior really set any real alarm bells in Derek’s head as he just thought the visit to Beacon Hills had shook Laura up, not to mention seeing what remained of their once strong and able uncle so completely broken. None of Laura’s peculiar cravings or personality changes made him think for a second that she might be pregnant, after all how could Laura be pregnant when she didn’t even have a boyfriend, when she didn’t even date?

It wasn’t until one night when they lay sleeping curled up in Laura’s bed that the answer to Laura’s sudden change in scent, her peculiar behavior and her constant cravings for apples made itself known in the shape of a tiny but oh so quick heartbeat.

Laura was sound asleep, her arms wrapped around him tightly while her head lay on his shoulder, her heartbeat and breathing easy and slow. Derek was close to falling asleep lulled into a state of peacefulness when he heard it and unfamiliar heartbeat, it was so very quiet and muffled but quick and strong, at first Derek thinks he’s imagined it but as he continues to hear it he thinks it to be that of a rodents; however the wolf in him disagrees with the idea that the heartbeat was that of a rat, and as his curiosity is sparked Derek starts to draw towards wakefulness, and as soon as he is wide-awake he realizes two things that send him out of bed yelling out in shock.

One, the sound came from within his sisters body, without being it being Laura’s own heart.

Two, this sound he hears reminds him of not only his own mother while she was expecting their little sister Cora but also all of their aunties while they were pregnant.

The realization that his sister is pregnant startles him, and he’s none too graceful about his reaction thus startling his own sister awake who immediately shifts into her Alpha-form and attacks him, thankfully she recognizes him before any real damage can be done.

It takes a day and a half for Laura to believe him, and another day before she bought a home pregnancy test, or rather seven of them as there were different brands and one never knew if the one you bought was a broken or something.

The two of them sat across from each other on the bathroom floor, eyes on the seven peed on sticks, waiting anxiously for Derek’s phone to announce it was time to check to see whether or not the pregnancy was just a creation inside of Derek’s head. As they sit there he dares to ask the big question.

`How?´ is all he says looking straight-up at his sister who’d always seemed so perfect and flawless, never made a mistake in her life unlike Derek or Cora.

Laura sighs heavily lets herself sink back against the side of the bathtub she loved so much, she draws up her knees and hugs them like a small child would before finally speaking.

`It wasn’t easy, going back. It was rough seeing Uncle-Peter the way he is now… and seeing the house.´ she sounds more ashamed than defensive.

`You – you went to the house?´ Derek asks in disbelief, he’d never imagined she’d go back there ever again, but the nod she gives him tells him that yes indeed his sister went to the burned down husk of what once had been their home.

` Went down into the cellar, ´ she starts but Derek’s cuts her off by asking her why she’d go down to where their family burned to death.

`Wanted to lay some flowers down there, to show that not everyone has forgotten what happened there.´ Laura tells him, hugging her knees a little bit tighter to her chest.

Derek feels suddenly sick, uncomfortable. His guilt clawing back-up not that it’s left him for one minute, but he’s learned to deal with it but thinking about Laura going back to the scene of such horrific suffering nearly breaks him.

`Found one of those special bottles of whiskey gramps smuggled into Beacon Hills back in the day.´ Laura says voice a little bit lighter, and there’s even a small smile pulling at her lips, no doubt recalling the rather eccentric way their grandfather had told the story of his bootlegging days, `just one of them had survived the fire, most of the bottles down in the cellar were all but gone.´

Laura averts her gaze from him as she confesses that she’d taken the bottle back to her hotel, she’d drank a good deal of the foul tasting liquid before deciding she was hungry. Laura gone to a small diner and order a great big meal without realizing she’d forgot her wallet at the hotel.

`He was there, ´ Laura says voice soft and her eyes falling down to where seven little pregnancy tests lay in waiting, `deputy Stilinski, you remember him, right? ´ Laura asks looking up at him with hopeful eyes, and of course Derek remembers Deputy Stilinski; the man had been there on the worst day of Derek’s life offering comfort and support without an awkwardness others had shown him, Derek also recalls how Laura had a huge crush on the married man.

`Yeah, I remember him.´ Derek responds deciding not to mention Laura’s crush on the older-married-man.

`He heard about my problem and offered to pay,´ a light blush creeps up onto Laura’s cheeks, `He was so nice, and I was so drunk and he wasn’t much better, we ended-up talking and I convinced him to come up to my room. And well….´ Laura gestures at the pregnancy tests neatly placed out before them.

Both of them startle at the loud sound of the alarm telling them it was time to see if Laura Hale was pregnant or not. With shaky hands each of them picked-up one of the seven home pregnancy tests, and the thin sheet of paper that explained how to read the results correctly.

`I’m pregnant.´ Laura said in disbelief at the same time as Derek announced, `You’re pregnant.´ this news, this small revelation continued on for five more tests, each one confirming what Derek had already known.

`I – I should abort it, right? ´ Laura asks after a prolonged silence during which they’d cleared the pregnancy tests and packages, washed their hands and headed into the kitchen for some much needed ice-cream.

Derek nearly drops the two large bowls he’d grabbed while Laura picked out what flavor of ice-cream to devour while in a state of shock. He stares at his sister. Derek thinks he doesn’t know this person digging through the freezer.

`Wh-what? ´ Derek struggles to say, voice shaky. He’d never imagined Laura would, could, ever consider killing the baby. It was family. The baby was family. The baby was her baby. The baby was his nephew or niece. If their parents were alive it would’ve been their first-grandchild.

`W-w-why? ´ He asks, still standing there holding two empty bowls in his shaky and hands.

`Come on Derek, ´ Laura sighs, `think about it, you and me and a baby? How is that going to work? ´

Derek opens his mouth to argue that they would make it work, they had too and they would, Derek’s job wasn’t much and he could easily give it up and become a stay-at-home uncle if Laura wanted him too, but he doesn’t get a chance as she continues to growl out, ` And no, we are not going to tell Stilinski anything, the man is a mess.´

`Do – do you want to abort it? ´ Derek asks voice as low.

Laura closes the freezer and she looks so young and uncertain suddenly.

`Shit. I don’t know. It’s not even been ten minutes since…´ she starts and Derek leaps on this train of thought as quickly as he possibly can, placing the bowls down on the kitchen counter hard and fast before rushing over to hug Laura.

`Exactly, ´ he says, while hugging his sister tightly, `You’ve just found out about the baby, don’t – don’t make any decision you might regret yet.´

She chuckles against his shoulder before asking, `When you’d get so smart Der-bear? ´

~*~*~*~

Derek would be a liar if he said he hadn’t been thrilled when Laura decided to have the baby, to keep it, he was thrilled more than he’d ever expected he would be once Laura told him she was keeping the baby. Derek didn’t cry with joy, not then but he did weep tears of joy when the little boy was born.

Derek understood Laura’s worries and fears about becoming a single mother, and so he supported her at every turn be it in the shape of going with her to every appointment or chasing down a couple of packages of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups in the middle of the night, he rubbed her feet and back whenever she grew agitated with discomfort or nerves. Derek showed his appreciation by supporting Laura the way one would’ve been expected to do if ones wife or girlfriend was pregnant, and at the end of the pregnancy he even helped his sister through the agonizingly long homebirth Laura had to endure since they didn’t know for certain she wouldn’t lose control during the delivery; it was terrifying moment for sure being in-charge of such an important task as delivering a child, he feared losing both his sister and the child at one point and perhaps that was the reason why he did breakdown in tears once the baby finally entered the world.

The baby was human. No doubt about it. But he was healthy and strong, or like Derek liked to say perfect.

Life is good, at least for a few good years. Derek starts to enjoy life once more as the center of his universe was no longer the guilt and sorrow he felt, his new center was his little nephew Stiles.

Stiles is so very human and so soft, full of life, he was a small child full of cheerful giggles and contagious laughter all of which were sparked from the tiniest of things such as a gust of wind or a simple sneeze. The child was a cheerful thing, rarely disgruntled, and he was adored by both its mother and uncle.

Life is good for a few years, and Derek adored his nephew, and Laura often joked she’d birthed the child obviously for him for many mistook the child as his and not hers.

Life was good for a few good years, but Derek should’ve known it couldn’t last, that it wouldn’t last. Derek should’ve known something bad would surely come around to break his happiness apart.

One morning after three joyful years Laura slipped inside Derek’s bedroom before dawn had truly replaced the darkness of night, Derek wakes-up easily enough since he remains on high-alert due to Stiles still suffering from a cold, he sits up immediately when Laura calls out to him, and Derek is already asking what’s wrong before his eyes are even open.

Derek may deny it but he is a worrywart of an uncle, especially when his nephew isn’t feeling well.

`Stiles’ is fine Der-bear. ´ Laura says with a hint of bemusement in her whispering voice.

Hearing that his nephew was alright makes it easier for Derek to breathe again suddenly, but his hands are still a bit shaky as he runs them over his face while the panic that had hit him like a train drained away. Derek loves his little nephew, he does, but there are times like these when Stiles is sick that he wishes the boy wasn’t born human but a werewolf.

Peering up at his sister who was holding her sleeping son in her arms like he was still just a few months old and not a boy of three-years old, then again Derek tended to cradle Stiles just as much as she did, both he and Laura seemed to struggle with the fact that their little Stiles was growing-up.

Derek’s surprised to find Laura all dressed-up to face the day when the day had hardly begun.

`What’s going on?´ he asks taking in his sisters attire which tells him she’s going out and away, he knows she likes to be comfortable while driving for hours, but at the same time to look smart enough to impress or intimidate anyone she might come across during her travel.

`I’ve got to go back to Beacon Hills, ´ Laura tells him while carefully handing over her sleeping son to her admittedly surprised little brother.

`What? Why?´ Derek asks voice low enough not to disturb the rest of his young nephew, it had been a couple of rough days for the three-year old and a night of good rest was greatly needed.

`Don’t worry about it.´ Laura tells him while she gently strokes the flushed cheeks of her only child, and yes she’d sworn more than once she’d never have another one because Stiles was enough for her when it came to kids.

`I promise you Derek it’s really nothing for you to worry about.´ Laura tells him as he opens his mouth to ask what’s going on, years having only each other to depend on and the past three-years trying to raise Stiles together had made the brother and sister close enough that words were rarely needed to exchange thoughts.

`You just worry about Stiles for me.´ and with that she leaned down to kiss the forehead of her little boy who’d been fever-free for about sixteen-hours now.

There’s an uneasiness that starts to bloom within Derek, there’s just something about the way Laura touches and looks at her son that makes him think she’s never coming back. Her kisses appear to him like final farewells.

He starts to try and get out of bed.

`Derek? What are you doing? ´ Laura asks as Derek starts to hand her son back over to her, but she refuses to take the sleeping boy back.

` I’m getting dressed, we can go together. You just go and get Stiles ready and…´ he starts but Laura will have none of it, and she rests a firm hand against Derek’s shoulder and puts just enough pressure there to direct him to stay in bed.

`No Derek.´ Laura says firmly, alpha-red bleeding into her eyes, `I need you to stay here with Stiles. He needs to stay home and in bed, not traveling across country for nothing.´

Derek knows that Laura’s right about her son not being well-enough to travel all the way to Beacon Hills be it by plane, boat, train or car. Stiles may have been fever free for more than twelve-hours but that didn’t say Stiles was well-enough to travel, not by a long-shot. Derek is however really worried about Laura’s safety, and he tells her this which earns him a kiss on the top of his head and a gentle hand against his cheek.

`I’ll be fine Der-bear, ´ she says as if a promise made, `you just take care of my special boy for me, and we did promise him that we’d take him to the zoo once he got better.´

Laura leaves without saying goodbye, all she says before walking out of the apartment is a promise that she’d call him later, and she does several times a day which is good because the uneasiness in Derek continues to grow and Stiles isn’t happy at all that his mama is gone. Laura sends them pictures of places she’d stopped at to stretch her legs, sometimes promising they’d bring Stiles there one day because he’ll love it.

Derek has just about started to believe he’s being ridiculous when he feels the pack-bond between him and his sister snap and die, the pain is so horrific and sudden that he loses his grip of Stiles who goes tumbling to the floor, the pain is so intense that he doesn’t even realize for a good five minutes that it’s not just him screaming in pain but his nephew too.

Stiles is three-years old when he breaks his first bone, it happens when he his mother dies.

**Author's Note:**

> So time ran out on me again. I’m seriously going to wish for Christmas that 15min could be turned into 20min or 30min because this just sucks ass. 
> 
> But anyway, so in my head Derek still goes back to Beacon Hills in search of Laura because he needs to find her for Stiles, and because it’s just him and Stiles now Derek has to do it with Stiles tagging along, or rather Derek carrying him along. Stiles doesn’t know, doesn’t understand his mama is dead because the idea that she’s gone and never coming back doesn’t make sense to him at all. In his young mind it just can’t be, there’s no way his mama is just gone. 
> 
> I’d like to think Peter would adore Stiles, and he’d feel horrible for killing Laura but he hadn’t known she had a child and he’d been out of his mind at the time, and so Peter would spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to Stiles even if Stiles doesn’t get the fact that Peter killed his mama for many years.
> 
> I’m imagining that when Derek goes to visit his uncle (before the whole oh Peter’s the alpha moment) Stiles doesn’t find the scars creepy at all, going as far as to kiss Peter’s scar to make Peter better, because mama and Dede (yep that’s what Stiles calls Derek, Dede. Don’t you judge me) make every owie better with kisses, and Stiles has been told he has the same power so he wants to help Uncle-Peter. And Peter would struggle to remain unmoving when all he wants to do is nuzzle the little one. 
> 
> And then we have Kate who perhaps makes the mistake of thinking Derek’s Stiles’ dad because well it’s hard not too really the way he is with the kid, and even the Sheriff thinks the little boy is Derek’s, and so maybe she attempts to use Stiles to get to Derek? 
> 
> Can you imagine the moment the Sheriff figures out, or is told that Stiles is his son? How would he react, feel about the fact that he’s had a kid for the past three or so years and he hasn’t known it? And what if Derek tells him Laura didn’t think he was up for the job with the drinking a wallowing in grief?
> 
> Shit, my ladies in waiting are growing impatient… got to end it here.


End file.
